La lista - Pokémon Special
by Jimena Yellow
Summary: "Reto participante del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak" Una manera útil de organizarse, de distribuir actividades. Las listas pueden ser utilizadas también para enumerar cosas por hacer ¿Tendremos la valentía de llegar al final de éstas? Yellow se encuentra en este dilema.


**La Lista**

**~One Shot~**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias:** Presencia de Specialshipping y Oldrivalshipping. Los pensamientos de Yellow se basan en su personalidad súper tímida, no se necesita estar de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

_El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido. Todos se hacen más grandes, más responsables; todos han cumplido las metas que se han propuesto; todos, menos yo. Debo hacerlo, sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero es difícil. Tengo miedo de que eso implique desprenderme de una parte de mí misma. No considero que deje todo a última hora, pero… hay cosas que… realmente no tenemos el valor de hacer._

–Ya para esta época todos están orgullosos de los logros que han conquistado este año. A propósito, ¿Cómo te fue con la dinámica de la lista?

–Pues… yo… yo…

–Yellow…

–Yo no pude hacer nada. No comencé ni terminé mis objetivos –contesté algo avergonzada.

–¿Cómo que no? – preguntó asombrado.

–Es que… no se me hacía fácil. Me propuse cosas que ni siquiera sabía que podía cumplir.

–Bueno, pequeña. La finalidad de ese tipo de listas es que vayas realizando todo lo que escribiste en ellas. Tienes que poner todo tu esfuerzo en ello.

–Lo sé, pero siento que ya no tiene caso, mañana ya empieza un nuevo año, el tiempo jugó en mi contra. Eso sumado a mi… a mi… poca determinación…

_Me encontraba en un interrogatorio por parte de mi tío Wilton en la mañana del 31 de diciembre, a un día de acabar el año. Estaba algo triste y decepcionada de mí misma, como casi siempre. Me sentía abrumada por la pregunta. Esa lista… me trajo incertidumbre._

–No hables así, aún hay tiempo – dijo Wilton.

–No, ya no tiene caso.

–¿Cuántas cosas pusiste en tu lista?

–Solo cinco.

–¡Y eso no pudiste cumplir!

–Son algo… difíciles de realizar – dije bajando la mirada.

–Lo siento, no debí subir la voz. Es que no puedo creer que no puedas cumplir unas cuantas cosas que anotaste –suspiró – Yellow ¿cuánto te tomaría realizar todo eso?

–Unos… la verdad no sé – dije insegura.

–Pues, tienes menos de veinticuatro horas – dijo deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a mi cabaña – Es tu decisión, pequeña.

–Bueno…

–Tranquila. Ahora me voy, todavía tengo que recoger unas cañas de pescar donde un amigo. Es posible que mañana me pase por aquí a saludar.

–Está bien tío.

–Recuerda lo que te dije, aún tienes tiempo.

_Un abrazo cerró el encuentro familiar. Un mensaje claramente dejado._

_Mi tío es una buena persona, siempre nos da consejos que nos hacen de mucha ayuda. Sobre todo, el que nos dio a principios de año, el que hace que yo esté como esté ahora._

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

–Y así funciona este método. Me gustaría que todos lo intenten, a mí me resulta muy efectivo.

–¿Cuántas cosas se pueden escribir en la lista? – dijo Blue levantando la mano.

–Las que tú quieras, pero eso sí… al escribirlas, te comprometes a poner tu máximo esfuerzo en cada objetivo y no parar hasta lograrlo ¿Entendido?

–Sí.

–¿Alguna otra pregunta?

_Nos miramos las caras entre todos, ya todo estaba claro… lo demás dependía de cada uno. Era una tarde del primer mes del año, estábamos reunidos junto a mi tío en mi casa. Él nos citó y nos dijo que quería compartir una dinámica con nosotros, algo que nos "cambiaría la vida". Todo eso con una hoja de papel y un lapicero que previamente nos había repartido._

–Sí eso es todo, yo los dejo para que se pongan a pensar en lo que quieren conseguir este año.

–Adiós Wilton – dijo Red.

–Nos vemos, chicos.

_Pasado un tiempo de que se retirara, todos tomaron su lapicero y comenzaron a escribir. Todos con cara de pensativos. Mis metas para ese año eran claras, pero cada vez que reflexiono de cada una de ellas… me siento tan…_

–Yellow ¿qué tanto piensas mientras escribes? Estás más concentrada que todos nosotros – me preguntó Blue.

–Yo…no… estaba… yo no pensaba en nada importante.

–Vamos, déjame ver tu lista.

–¿Q-qué?

_Esa chica no debería ser tan curiosa. A veces me pone demasiado nerviosa, sobre todo… si veía lo que escribí, lo más probable es que se burlara de mí._

–Vamos, Yellow. Compartir objetivos nos ayudará a cumplirlos más fácilmente. Por ejemplo, yo este año quiero apoyar en el entrenamiento de los niños en el campo de las batallas pokémon, así aseguraré que los futuros campeones de Kanto sean personas íntegras – dijo el Red acercándose a mí y a Blue.

–¡Yo quiero encontrar a mi príncipe azul… o quizá verde! ¿Qué dices tú, Green?

–Quiero comida, Yellow ¿podría sacar algo del congelador?

–Eh, claro Green.

_Mientras el líder de gimnasio de alejaba hacia la cocina, Blue rechinaba los dientes._

–Ese niño – dijo la chica –pronto reaccionará y se dará cuenta de muchas cosas.

–Tranquila Blue, no creo que solo hayas escrito esa meta en tu lista – dijo el chico de ojos encendidos.

–¡Claro que no! También está la de buscar un empleo de medio tiempo y… ¡Y la de comprarme esa cartera que vi en la tienda! Y no solo eso… además…

_Red se acercó un poco más a mí mientras Blue hacía un recital con las cincuenta cosas que había escrito._

–Esos dos son tal para cual – sonrió – yo escribí unas diez cosas en mi lista ¿quieres ver? – dijo mostrándome la hoja de papel – Todavía me falta escribir un par de objetivos, digamos que está casi completa.

–Y también quiero ese vestido que vi en Johto – siguió Blue – y ¡oh! también… – prosiguió ella, mientras Red y yo hablábamos en voz baja.

–No, no hace falta. Eso me comprometería a enseñarte también la mía. Muy astuto.

–Pues ¿cuántas cosas llevas anotadas?

–Cuatro.

–No está mal, pequeña. Tan solo no te dejes influenciar por Blue, por favor.

_Diciendo eso me acarició en cabello despeinándome un poco, una pequeña venganza porque yo siempre le hacía lo mismo. Dicho esto regresó a su asiento_

–Lo tendré en cuenta, Red-san.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

_Recuerdo que luego que todos se fueron, puede por fin escribir la última cosa de mi lista. Esos recuerdos… me ponen algo…_

_Ingresé a mi acogedora casa. Apenas abrí la puerta, Chuchu se aproximó a mí._

–¡Hola Chuchu!

–¡Pika! ¿Pika pi?

–Pues, todo bien. Solo que… me preguntó sobre la lista – dije en un tono tétrico.

–Pika…

–Me dijo que todavía podía lograrlo, pero no sé si eso es cierto.

_Me acerqué a uno de los estantes ubicados en la sala y busqué entre algunos papeles aquella lista que había escrito en enero y que nunca más quise volver a ver._

–Chuchu, esta lista es una de las más difíciles que he hecho, por eso es que desde un principio no quise cumplirla, pero mi tío tiene razón, puedo realizar este desafío… aunque ya casi se acabe el año. Solo son cinco cosas, cinco objetivos. Tengo que dejar de lado mi cobardía, por lo menos para acabar bien este año – reflexioné.

–Pi ¡Pika pika!

–Veamos– exclamé examinando aquel pedazo de papel – Ya recuerdo por quería volver a ver esto…

–¿Pi?

–Escucha, **"Primer objetivo: Entrar a un centro comercial"**.

–Piiika.

–Me dan miedo esos lugares, muchas personas, demasiadas tiendas. Muchos chicos mirándote y yo… simplemente no me siento cómoda allí.

–¡Pikachu! – dijo Chuchu tratando de darle ánimos.

_Algo de silencio mientras pensaba si quería cumplir de todas maneras con lo que me prometí a mí misma para el año que estaba a punto de acabar._

–Una vez que empiece, no podré rendirme –dije– Pero quiero por lo menos poder decir que lo intenté. Chuchu, vamos a Ciudad Azulona. Pienso que podríamos llamar a alguien para que nos acompañe…

* * *

–Vámonos a casa – dije arrepentida.

–¡Pika! – negó Chuchu con la cabeza.

–Todos me miran tan… ¡raro!

–Es porque tu atuendo parece de hace un siglo, querida – contestó.

_Sé que pedirle a Blue que me acompañara no fue una gran idea después de todo. Ella suele venir aquí siempre, casi a diario, pero no tiene derecho a burlarse. Aunque, cualquiera se burlaría de una chica que estaba escondida detrás de un buzón._

–¡Pika! ¿Pika pi? Pikachu…

–Así que esta era la primera cosa… entrar a un centro comercial. Es un buen objetivo, tratándose de ti. Es un avance, por lo menos ya estás adentro.

–Cierto. Ya cumplí la primera cosa, la primera meta ¡Sí! – dije dando un salto y saliendo de mi escondite. Atraje las miradas de algunos transeúntes sin darme cuenta.

–¡Waaaa! – dije volviendo detrás del buzón, donde saqué de mi pequeña bolsa la lista y un lapicero, tachando lo primero que había escrito.

–Yellow, si no sales ahora, te dejaré sola aquí.

–¡Noooo! Está bien Blue… ¡ya salí!

–Tu comportamiento está siendo muy raro hoy.

–Bueno, ahora escucha, **"Segundo objetivo: Comprar ropa y accesorios en ese centro comercial"**.

–Me parce otra muy buena idea, sobre todo porque lo único que te veo puesto es esa cosa anaranjada a la que tú llamas vestido.

–Blue, no seas tan mala conmigo. Está bien que hayas tenido que dejar de hacer algunas cosas para acompañarme, pero comprende que lo hacer por ayudar a una amiga ¿sí?

–Está bien ¿Qué tipo de prendas estás buscando exactamente?

–Yo pensaba en algo parecido a lo que llevo puesto.

–Tienes que salir de la rutina, muchacha. Ven por aquí. Chuchu, síguenos.

_Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por todo el centro comercial hasta llegar a la sección "Últimas tendencias". Allí no había el tipo de "vestidos" que yo quería._

–Blue, este lugar me da miedo…

–No exageres, recuerda que tienes que cumplir con tu segundo objetivo.

–Pero esta ropa es tan… como decirlo…

–¡Aquí compro mi ropa, así que no se te ocurra decir nada malo!

–Lo siento. Es que nunca había visto algo como esto – dije descolgando una bermuda ceñida al cuerpo. Es tan aterrador…

–Pues ahora, te vas a probar eso.

–Pero… pero…

–¿Has oído hablar de los jeans?

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Estas peor de lo que imaginé… Entra al probador.

–¡No! Yo no quiero…

_Sé que me empujó hacia el probador contra mi voluntad, pero estaba consciente que ella lo hacía por mi bien. Me empezó a lanzar ropa con diferentes detalles y colores._

–Este se ve bien, este también y ¡oh! Ese definitivamente…

–Blue, más despacio ¿sí?

–Ah. Olvidé que eres nueva en esto. Pruébate lo que te lancé y el resto lo vemos luego.

_Es probador contaba por dentro con un espejo, por lo que me vería antes de salir. Cogí las dos primeras prendas combinables, una blusa son detalles de flores y un pantalón de una tela muy extraña, azulado, como algo desgastado. Qué ropa tan singular._

–¡¿Ya estás lista?! ¡Te demoras un siglo!

–Es que, me da cositas salir así.

–Si no sales, te sacaré de allí a la fuerza o mejor aún, te abandonaré aquí.

–¿Pikachu?

–¡No! Ya no me amenaces con eso… Ya… salgo…

_Abrí la puerta y salí. Chuchu me miró extrañada y Blue, mucho más._

–¿En serio eres tú?

–¿Tan mal estoy?

_Ya me había mirado al espejo, no me sentía diferente, pero me veía inusual. Situación rara, es como si no hubiera habido ningún cambio por dentro, como si no me afectara._

–Yellow ¿ves lo genial que te ves así? Esos jeans te quedan geniales y esa blusa… pues también va contigo.

_Un silbido de unos chicos que se encontraban a unos metros de nosotros me avergonzó. Entré corriendo al probador y me encerré allí._

–¡Waaaa! ¡Diles que no hagan eso!

–Es normal, te ves sexy.

–No quiero verme así.

–No tiene nada de malo. Anda, pruébate algo más.

–¡Pika!

–Bueno.

_Luego de muchas combinaciones de ropa más, dejamos esa tienda cargando muchas bolsas. Blue me recomendó que me quedara con la primera combinación puesta. Aunque los chicos de allí me seguían asustando._

–Umm.

–¿Qué pasa Blue?

–¿Piensas seguir usando esas botas?

–¿Qué tienen de malo?

_Fue arrastrada de nuevo, esta vez hasta la sección "Calzado". Mi pobre Pikachu nos seguía preocupada por lo que Blue quería hacer conmigo._

–Ahora, tienes que escoger unos pares de sandalias y algunos pares de zapatillas. Tu objetivo era "ropa y accesorios"

_Apreté el puño, no es posible que Blue quiera deshacerse de mis botas. Al final ella ganó. Salí con unas zapatillas negras con pasadores blancos, no recuerdo bien… pero Blue dice que son muy populares y mucho pares más._

–Yellow.

–¿Qué? – dije como prediciendo lo que venía.

–Aún falta comprar pulseras, aretes, collares, pashminas, lentes de sol…

–¡Noooooooooooo!

* * *

–¿Dónde pongo todo esto?

–Déjalo en la alfombra, por favor.

–Bueno, ya arreglamos en algo tu aspecto, Yellow. Pensé que eso nunca pasaría… pero bueno ¿que sigue en tu lista?

_Saqué el pedazo de papel de mi bolso, donde ya había tachado el segundo objetivo. Lo pensé mucho antes de leerlo en voz alta._

– **"Tercer objetivo: Asistir a una fiesta"** – dije mientras hacía un salto hacia la parte de atrás del sofá, donde Blue no notaría mi expresión avergonzada.

–¡¿En serio nunca has ido a una?!

–Nunca, siempre las he evitado, por eso desaparecía cuando venías con una invitación.

–Pues, que yo sepa no tenemos ningún compromiso para hoy, a menos que…

–Que ¿Qué?

–Es que Green me dijo que…

_El timbre del móvil de Blue empezó a sonar, era una canción de un grupo muy conocido… no recuerdo en nombre, pero siempre la escucho hablar sobre ellos._

–Ajá. Bien… ¡Qué genial! Ajá. Sí. Por supuesto. Ya lo sabía ¡No me llames así! Bien. Yo también. Adiós cariño.

_Cierto, ahora Blue y Green son novios. No me acostumbro a verlos de esa manera. Siempre discuten y son muy diferentes, pero Blue logró su objetivo… consiguió su príncipe verde. Ella es tan firme y decidida en lo que quiere…_

–¡Yellow!

–¿Ah?

–¡Tengo buenas noticias!

–Pues ¿de qué se trata?

–Bueno, Green me dijo que quería hacer una reunión para despedir el año viejo. Me llamó para decirme que puso en práctica su idea, para confirmarla, y va a hacer una fiesta con sus amigos en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

–¿No tendría que pedir permiso a la Asociación Pokémon para utilizar un gimnasio para una fiesta?

–Yo qué sé. Pero allí está tu oportunidad ¿Qué más hay en tu lista?

–Pues, ¡Waaaa!

–¿Waaaa?

–¡Waaaa!

–¡Pikaaa!

–¿Qué clase de objetivo es ese?

–Es que… me da mucha pena decirlo – dije poniéndome en posición fetal en mi nuevo escondite, un método que se podría llamar también "hazte bolita y rueda".

–Sigues actuando muy extraño. Si no me lo dices, te tendré que quitar ese papel.

–¡No! No hace falta… solo promete que no harás ninguna broma al respecto.

–Ya qué.

–**"Cuarto objetivo: Conocer gente nueva en la fiesta"**.

_Era verdad, yo no me relacionaba con muchas personas. Apenas salía del bosque para reunirme con Blue, Green o Red. Nadie más. Hasta me daba miedo algunas veces ir a comprar sola. Soy demasiado introvertida, muy reservada. Era mi maldición, no lo podía evitar… yo… soy así. Pero, la lista era algo que sí o sí tenía que cumplir._

–Eso también dado por hecho, habrá mucha gente, Green es muy conocido y de seguro también habrá muchos chicos y puede que conozcas a alguien interesante…

–¡Blue!

–Ya, tranquila. Era solo un chiste… ¿hay algo más en tu lista?

_Miré lo que tanto me había costado escribir y me sentí orgullosa de ir cumpliendo todo, aunque sea a última hora. Pero…_

–No, eso es todo, Blue. Gracias por todo.

–Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer… ya que me invitaste el almuerzo hace un rato.

–Cof cof, interesada, cof cof –dije cobrando todo lo que Blue me había hecho en la mañana.

–Sabes que bromeo, realmente lo hago porque quería verte feliz al cumplir con todas tus metas en este año. No tendrás nada que te persiga, siéntete feliz.

–Sí… eso espero…

* * *

–Qué raro, no escucho música… en sí no escucho nada.

_Chuchu pegó su oreja a la puerta del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Al rato negó con la cabeza._

–¿Estás segura de lo que te dijo Green?

–Sí, completamente.

–Entonces hay que entrar ¿no?

–Bueno…

_Empujamos la puerta y entramos._

–¿Y-yellow? ¿E-eres tú?

_Red-san me miraba asombrado, debe ser por el nuevo modo de vestir._

–Hola – respondí.

–¿Llegamos muy temprano? - preguntó Blue.

–No – dijo seriamente Green.

–¿Entonces?

–Dije que haría una fiesta con mis amigos y aquí estamos todos.

–Tranquila, Blue – intervino Red antes de que ella se abalanzara con regaños hacia su novio – Como verás, aquí estamos los amigos de Green.

–Bien dicho Red, aquí estamos todos y así estamos bien – complementó el chico de cabello marrón.

_Chuchu buscaba a Pika, lo encontró cerca a la mesa de comida. Juego de pokémons, ese par se quería tanto…_

–Pues por lo menos pon algo de música. Esto parece un funeral – exclamó la chica a Green.

–Ya voy.

_La noche se alegró un poco, una suave conversación recordando lo más importante del año. De pronto, salió el tema de las listas. Blue iba a soltar lo de mi cuarto objetivo… y que no podré cumplirlo. Le di una mirada que solo ella entendería y luego…_

–¿Me disculpan un momento? tengo que salir…

–¿Pika?

–No, no hace falta Chuchu, solo necesito algo de aire, es todo.

_Caminé hacia la puerta antes la mirada de mis amigos. Escuché un susurró, probablemente de Blue. Abrí y cerré la puerta. El cielo estaba estrellado la luna se veía por la mitad, el fresco viento me aliviaba un poco… pero la cruda verdad es que mis esfuerzos no valieron la pena, no logré superar el cuarto objetivo… ya no había tiempo._

_Di unos pasos y seguí contemplando la noche estrellada del fin de año. Me daba pena de mí misma._

_La puerta se abrió de repente._

–¿Pasa algo, Red-san?

–Buenas Noches, distinguida señorita ¿Cómo es que conoce mi nombre?

Será posible que…

–Te conozco desde que era una niña.

–Pues, eso no es posible. Es la primera vez que la veo, que bueno que hayamos coincidido en esta fiesta.

_Blue… no sé si eres un ángel o un demonio._

–¿Es en serio?

–Ya puedes tachar tu cuarto objetivo, me acabas de conocer.

–Red-san…

–Yo sé que te he alegrado la noche – sonrió y miró el reloj que traía en la mano izquierda – Listo, solo faltan treinta segundos el año para acabar y todos… todos hemos cumplido con todo lo que nos hemos propuesto, me siento contento ¿tú no?

_Veintinueve, veintiocho, veintisiete…_

–No, todavía no. Hay algo que no está bien.

_Veintiséis, veinticinco, veinticuatro…_

–¿Por qué lo dices?

_Veintitrés, veintidós, veintiuno…_

–Mis metas…

_Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho…_

–¿Qué pasa con tus metas?

_Diecisiete, dieciséis, quince…_

–No son solo cuatro, son cinco.

_Catorce, trece, doce…_

–Pero, ya no hay tiempo ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

_Once, diez, nueve…_

–Porque solo tú puedes ayudarme a cumplirlo.

_Ocho, siete, seis…_

–¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

_Cinco, cuatro, tres…_

–Cierra los ojos.

_Red me obedeció, sin saber exactamente en qué se estaba metiendo. Dudé, el cuerpo me empezó a temblar, pero yo me había comprometido a terminar la lista a toda costa, aún había tiempo… Me atreví a hacerlo._

_Dos, uno…_

–Yellow… tú…

–Lo siento… Red-san.

–No, no te disculpes.

–Pero, fue algo que…

–Gracias – dijo de repente el chico mirándome a los ojos.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué me agradeces?

–Porque yo… yo tampoco había terminado la lista.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Los saludo e informo que este One Shot pertenece a un concurso aquí: /topic/144604/101188655/1/Diciembre-Mes-de-Navidad-y-Año-Nuevo#101531870

**Comentario:** Soy de las que suele dejar todo a última hora, pero aún estoy a tiempo ¿no? Ayer me quedé hasta las tres de la mañana terminando esta historia y me gané algunos gritos de mi madre. Hoy le di los últimos arreglos y ¡Voalá! Espero que les guste.

En realidad, el mensaje que les quiero transmitir es que "Hay tiempo para todo" Hoy, 31 de diciembre aún me quedan algunas cosas por hacer, pero lo haré antes de que termine en año. Si pasas por aquí, deja un sensual review :3


End file.
